


【all佣】傭兵受難日#1

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 杰佣 - Fandom, 約佣, 裘佣 - Fandom, 黃佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *惡搞*前提有*寫完我心靈都不純潔了*我喜歡空軍*劇情有點趕監管和求生者對調但傭兵必須穿極短的女僕裝為甚麼?因為我喜歡(嘿嘿*對話等同語音(監管聽不到





	【all佣】傭兵受難日#1

**Author's Note:**

> *惡搞  
> *前提有  
> *寫完我心靈都不純潔了  
> *我喜歡空軍  
> *劇情有點趕
> 
> 監管和求生者對調  
> 但傭兵必須穿極短的女僕裝  
> 為甚麼?  
> 因為我喜歡(嘿嘿  
> *對話等同語音(監管聽不到

第一場  
監管者:傭兵  
求生者:傑克､裘克､約瑟夫､黃衣之主

咚!  
“嗚咳!”傑克不像以往常地從容，他衣衫不整的單膝跪在地上，艱難地抬頭看著慢慢走過來的人  
那雙奶白色大白長腿跨過他的長腿，踩在他雙腿之間  
“喔…”他帶血的肩膀被黑色的高跟踩住，傑克呻吟一聲背後靠上後方的石碑  
“想跑?”慵懶帶著磁性的聲音從上方傳來  
他也照實著抬頭  
眼前那黑色的蕾絲內褲帶著禁慾和誘惑，微微鼓起的地方包裹著絕對領域  
因為衣服主人的動作，他能看見這件內褲屁股的部分是一條線卡在臀辦中央  
“各位，我看到天國了”  
“傑克你這傢伙溜鬼不到60秒就倒地是怎樣?!”聞言正在破譯的裘克忍不住吼道  
可惜對方根本就沒仔細聽他的怒吼  
他伸出自己的手指，像在撫摸雕刻般輕撫那不斷使力踩他肩膀的大腿  
“哼…我還想再多玩一會”奈布彎下腰，和他對視”我不會那麼快就放你椅…”  
傑克的手從大腿滑到小腿，又重返大腿，接著勾起那條黑色內褲旁邊的蝴蝶結  
噹!  
“明明他就說不會那麼快就放我們椅子，你是做了甚麼阿!”看到已經被放椅子的傑克，裘克幾乎是心力憔悴  
“為了某些東西，犧牲一些東西是值得的!”傑克用自己帶著利刃的手指扶一下剛剛被打歪的面具，不一會叫了起來”約瑟夫!奈布朝你那過去了!”

約瑟夫。技能，時空轉換  
放下攝影機後能進入虛的世界，若監管在現實世界則無法找到人，但求生者能看見監管者  
技能二，機械好手  
能快速破譯，不容易炸機  
“哼，你這是送頭吧傑克?”約瑟夫輕笑，手裡的底片翻轉著  
隨著身旁的破譯機頭上照出光芒，他輕鬆道”第一台機成…”  
咚咚  
咚咚  
監管者還遠  
等等!  
遠方一個黑影閃過一絲紅色極速送衝來，約瑟夫連忙跑到早就放好的攝影機裡  
“阿阿約瑟夫小心啊!”正在被趕來的哈斯塔解救的傑克嚎著  
虛的世界是黑白色的，約瑟夫蹲在趕來的傭兵身邊，手很不禮貌的掀開那條幾乎包不住屁股的短裙  
“黑色蕾絲?”他思考一會後露出一個堪稱猥褻的笑意，抓住那條小內褲用力往上拉  
“伊呀!”現實中的傭兵趕緊隔著衣服扯住裡面那件褲子”約瑟夫!你有種就給我出來!我絕對玩死你!”  
虛世界中的約瑟夫輕笑，他抱住這個他心心念念的人兒，手指揉搓對方胸前的凸起  
他首先摸到女僕裝裡另一層布料  
“甚麼東…!”  
看清物品後，約瑟夫沉默了  
黑色  
一樣是黑色  
黑色的…  
小胸罩  
而且是乳頭上一塊三角形布料的那種!  
“真下流…”他喃喃自語道  
這種根本連胸罩都算不上，根本只能被歸列在情趣內衣上阿!  
一邊側頭吸吮對方乳首，約瑟夫壞心眼的伸手去揉捏那漸漸立起的小肉棒  
而現實世界中的傭兵樣子就十分難堪了  
他雙手撐著牆壁，女僕裝的前胸布料被拉下露出裡面的黑色情趣胸罩，胸罩被拉在鎖骨上，厲害的是他的乳頭濕黏挺立，就像被一個透明的東西用力吸起的樣子  
“阿…阿哈…別…那裡!等等!不要!”感覺蕾絲內褲被人退至膝蓋，傭兵驚慌地想去推開後方慢慢靠來的濕氣  
“呀阿!阿…阿阿…”他緊緊併攏雙腿，感受到有根粗大的物體正被他的大腿夾住和性器摩擦  
約瑟夫是蘇爽至極，他完事後就著傭兵的蕾絲內褲射出精液，接著幫已經癱軟卻無法釋放的人兒穿好內褲  
他將黑色情趣胸罩捆住傭兵即將噴發的小肉棒，讓其頂著女僕裝的裙子  
眼前的景色又恢復彩色  
“呵呵，親愛的，你現在就像有著奇怪性癖還到處發騷結果被幹壞的小騷貨”  
還剩三台機  
“好啦!我也該做事…”  
“….約瑟夫…”靠在樹幹上滿臉通紅的人兒囁嚅著”約瑟夫….”  
那通紅的臉蛋和失神的表情，約瑟夫幾乎驚訝的要掩嘴  
難道這就是!  
幹到發騷?!  
那雙長腿不停互相摩擦，挺立的小肉棒滴著水  
“幹我…約瑟夫”  
遊戲和小情人  
約瑟夫果斷選擇後者  
他雙手各抓住一隻腿，接著慢慢壓往傭兵胸前  
“我幹死你”  
同一句話，來自不同人  
“一刀斬阿阿阿約瑟夫直接倒地啦!”傑克驚呼道，一沒留神破譯機就發出一聲極大的聲響  
“在那裏嗎?”剛剛被玩弄的傭兵身後冒出濃濃黑氣，高根用力踩踩腳下那根重新挺立的肉棒，激的約瑟夫只能躺屍

和炸機王傑克一起修機的是，黃衣之主哈斯塔  
哈斯塔，技能，深淵觸手x3  
能保護隊友免除傷害(會消耗一條觸手)，或阻擋監管的路(可拆除)  
副作用，因為腳是觸手，所以移動速度極慢  
在傑克炸機顯示出位置後，對方就以要去就倒地的約瑟夫為理由跑走了  
因該不會來吧?哈斯塔心想  
他的技能中有一點是因為身為神明，所以就算炸機也有百分之六十不會被發現  
而隨著心跳聲愈來愈急促，他知道  
自己就是那百分之四十的幸運兒  
趕緊翻過一面窗進到教堂內部，哈斯塔腦中忽然閃過一個念頭  
地下牢房照理來說求生者不會進去的，而傭兵也是當過求生者的  
所以說…那裏是安全的!  
貼在牆面上，哈斯塔心中蒙發一種緊張的情緒  
心跳聲停止了  
“呵，無知的人類”  
“你說誰無知?”  
奈布薩貝達，技能一  
護腕加速，能快速移動道求生者的方位  
技能二  
暴風雨前的寧靜，能使求生者感應不到心跳  
噹  
“哈斯塔被打啦!”傑克用力拔出針筒  
“阿阿阿傑克你個白癡!”此為治療失敗哀鳴的約瑟夫  
還剩下兩台機  
“孤才不會被區區人類擊倒!”哈斯塔手一伸，召喚到”深淵觸手!”  
“沒用的…甚麼!”一條濕黏的紫色觸手突然從地面長出，就著傭兵腳下的位置猛然向上  
章魚觸手上的吸盤極速摩擦傭兵早已翹起的肉棒上，讓他爽的翻起白眼  
“哈阿!”  
“牽制住監管者阿!”裘克喊道  
“深淵觸手!”另一條觸手從傭兵後方襲來，橢圓形的吸盤吸起對方身上的每一個角落  
連帶著股間那個圓形小洞也被狠狠吸住  
“這樣汝就跑不掉了吧!”哈斯塔伸手抬起傭兵的下八，看著他如受傷小獸般無助的雙眼  
觸手不斷移動吸吮，而傭兵卻無路可走，只能可憐兮兮的任著觸手為非作歹  
剛才被約瑟夫玩弄紅腫的乳頭此刻受到同樣的對待，被吸盤吸起，連接部位都拉道發白  
通紅的小肉棒被密密麻麻的吸盤吸吮，激著傭兵放蕩的搖擺著腰桿，希望能獲得解脫  
而站在一旁觀戰的哈斯塔則是興味十足地看著眼前那大白饅頭左右搖擺的樣子  
忍了忍，還是一巴掌揮向右邊臀半，“別發騷”  
“阿阿!疼!”傭兵小聲嗚咽，咬著唇忍受對方接下來的掌擊”嗚…嗚…好疼!哈斯塔大人別打了!”  
“穿著如此的服裝，汝因當怎麼喚孤?”  
奶白色的臀半在哈斯塔的暴行下變得通紅發燙，傭兵的眼神也漸漸迷離了起來  
“主人…”  
“太小聲了”帶了七成力的巴掌落下  
“嗚阿!主人!”  
….  
收回觸手，哈斯塔滿意的看著自己的傑作  
趴倒在斜坡的傭兵全身濕黏液體衣衫不整，短裙也被撩到背上，露出被打得通紅的小屁股  
此時的傭兵只能發出如嬰兒般的奶音，他的性器依然被捆住，現在連屁股的洞都被吸的闔不攏，只能張著滴水  
因為完全失神，傭兵照著本能，扭動屁股使自己的性器能去摩擦粗糙的斜坡  
“看來玩太過了”哈斯塔用觸手勾起傭兵的下顎，”等遊戲玩完後，來孤的房間”

“牽制住監管了?”約瑟夫修著機器，問著慢步走來的哈斯塔  
對方一如既往的沉默不語，只是點點頭  
只剩一台機  
“裘克有機械天才的技能，因該不久後就能開大門了”

裘克。技能一，火箭炮  
能帶著火箭筒快速逃離，也能撞監管離開原地  
技能二，機械天才  
破譯速度十分快，不容易炸機  
破譯進度還剩下百分之二十，卻沒有人在破譯機前  
“想暗算老子?”他抓起傭兵額前的髮絲，看著對方色情的表情  
他的火箭炮正被傭兵騎著，猛烈震動的頻率讓對方雙腿發麻  
那小肉棒也顫到出現殘影，裘克心中一緊，用腳將它壓往火箭炮的表面  
“嗚伊!嗯嗯啊…”傭兵實在受不了，前兩次的戲弄他都無法發洩，現在又被踩著不能發洩  
委屈隨著無法緩解的情慾湧上心頭，傭兵抿著唇數秒，終於嗚嗚的哭了起來  
“窩…我終於可以當監管了…嗚嗚，但你們卻一直這樣欺負我…嗚嗚…要我腿交還打我屁股!還…嗚還不給射!”他哭的淒慘，還拿裘克的衣服擦眼淚  
看到這裘克也不好意思繼續欺負人下去，他抱起傭兵，讓他坐在自己懷裡雙腿大張  
他小心地解下那小肉棒上面的繩子，期間手指不停觸破敏感的龜頭  
在尿道口被撥開柔弄後，傭兵緊緊抓住裘克的袖子，悶哼一聲終於射出今天的第一砲精液在對方手掌上  
“自己清乾淨”他伸手到傭兵面前，看著對方吸著鼻子伸出舌頭去舔那些白濁  
好像之前有一篇報導，是一個人類救下天寒地凍中迷路的小奶狗，然後拍下對方虛弱去舔食碗裡的食物的照片  
大概是這種感決吧?  
反正時間還夠，於是他抱著傭兵走到同伴聚集的地方  
剩下的一台機在他那裏，而全部的人都在大門等著  
約瑟夫已經眼神死的讓一隻烏鴉停在他腦袋上  
“我要去修另一台機，你們等著開門吧”他看了看，決定將傭兵交給最穩重的哈斯塔  
“嗚…”懷裡的傭兵發出抗議聲  
裘克又想了想，決定交給已經攤手過來的約瑟夫  
“嗚恩…”傭兵抓緊他的衣服  
最後，他將傭兵放在教堂外的椅子上  
傑克:……

隨著大門可以打開的聲響，裘克抬起頭  
是三個上升的煙花  
裘克:….?!  
一隻烏鴉停在他剛修完的機器旁，下秒，一隻小手搭在他肩膀上  
“喲!”

剛從狂歡之椅降落地點下來，這四位求生者就被團團圍住  
領頭的是，扛著一把將近大砲型態的槍的空軍  
她的肩上停著一隻藍色的小蝴蝶  
“喲!順序我們排好了，來玩聯合吧。但是是2v4的形式”

正準備離開紅教堂，奈布停下腳步，一隻粉紅色的小蝴蝶翩翩飛了過來  
接著降落在他通紅的乳頭上  
“你還是像往常一樣喜歡停在奇怪的地方啊?”


End file.
